1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an altitude compensating device and a fluid control system having the altitude compensating device incorporated therein and, in particular, relates to an altitude compensating device applied to the fluid control system, for example, for maintaining the same absolute ratio of air rate by fuel rate in a combustible mixture in a vehicle engine intake manifold regardless of whether the vehicle engine is moved to higher altitudes.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There have been known in the art various devices which superimpose a fixed quantity of air on the vehicle engine intake manifold when atmospheric pressure falls below a predetermined value. They have proven to be unsatisfactory because of a lack of successively changing ability of the superimposed corrective quantity of air in accordance with the altitude of the engine.